Jerk It Out
|artist = |year = 2002 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Vermelho (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Setas) |lc = (Remake) |nogm = 8 (Remake) |picto = 79 |codename = JerkItOut |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |}} "Jerk It Out" por está incluido em . Dançarino O dançarino é um homem que se parece com um nerd. Ele tem o cabelo crespo azul-branco, usa uma camisa verde, uma gravata borboleta laranja, calça laranja na altura do joelho com suspensórios brancos e sapatos azuis com meias cor de laranja. Remake No remake, ele tem um contorno azul claro e uma paleta de cores mais clara. No início da rotina, ele obtém suas cores com uma animação feita de retângulos de preenchimento. Seu cabelo é menos detalhado, enquanto é o oposto com as outras partes. Fundo O fundo parece ser uma biblioteca. A cor do fundo é branca e verde. Há algumas estantes de livros nos lados do fundo e folhas de papel voador caindo do teto. Remake No remake, o fundo é em tons de verde aqua e mostra apenas cinco estantes estilizadas (duas à esquerda e três à direita), que saltam e saltam de acordo com os movimentos do dançarino. Às vezes, folhas de papel em tons de branco e verde levitam das estantes de livros. Durante a bridge, as estantes deslizam para a direita e são substituídas por outras idênticas. No final, enquanto o dançarino foge da tela, o cenário treme como se houvesse um terremoto e, em seguida, desaparece para preto. Movimentos Dourados Na versão remake, existe 8 movimentos dourados. Movimentos Dourados 3 e 4, juntos com Movimentos Dourados 6, 7 e 8, acontece consecutivamente: Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 5 e 8: Coloque o braço direito para cima e o esquerdo para o quadril em uma pose de discoteca. Movimento Dourado 3: Mova seus braços para a esquerda em um semicírculo. Movimento Dourado 4: A mesma coisa que Movimento Dourado 3, mas desta vez na direção oposta. Movimento Dourado 6: Mova seu braço direito em um círculo. Movimento Dourado 7: Mova seu braço direito para a esquerda. Jerkitout gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 5 e 8 Jerkitout gm 4.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Jerkitout gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 4 Jerkitout gm 6.png|Movimento Dourado 6 Jerkitout gm 7.png|Movimento Dourado 7 JerkItOut gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 5 e 8 em-jogo JerkItOut gm 3.gif|Movimentos Dourados 3 e 4 em-jogo JerkItOut gm 6.gif|Movimentos Dourados 6 e 7 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Jerk It Out está nos seguintes mashups: * Maneater *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' Aparições em Modos Party Master Jerk It Out aparece em Modo Puppet Master em Just Dance 4. Aqui alguns titulos atribuidos á ele: * Nerd Kisses * Nerdy * Nerdy Braces * Nerdy Run * Sporty Nerd * Super Nerd Curiosidades * This song and Groove Is in the Heart are the only remaining songs from the first game to have a difficulty of 3, because every other song with a difficulty of 3 was reduced to 2 in and /''Best Of, while these two songs are only in . * There is a lyric error: a line says "Can t you hear you talk '''to' loud?" instead of "Can t you hear you talk too loud?". ** This has not been fixed in the remake.https://youtu.be/NXPPoBrToFA *** Always in the remake, the word "to" from "You ve got to jerk it out" is not displayed the first time it is sung. * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly lighter color scheme and he looked more like a cartoon character. ** Also in the beta version, the background was slightly darker. * This is one of the only two songs that has both a difficulty and an effort of 3 in . The other song is Acceptable in the 80s. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Tex1_256x256_a21c40b2f160669d_14 (2).png|''Jerk It Out'' Jerkitout_cover_online.png|''Jerk It Out'' (Remake) jerk it out pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots Em-Jogo JerkItOutMenu.png|''Jerk It Out'' no menu do jerkitout jd routinemenu.png|Tela de seleção de rotina do Jerkitout jd1 gameplay 2.png|Gameplay do Elementos Beta Jerkthebetaout.png|Versão Beta Videos Caesars Palace - Jerk It Out (Official Video) Jerk It Out - Gameplay Teaser (US) Jerk It Out - Just Dance Jerk It Out - Just Dance (Extraction) Jerk It Out - Just Dance Now (Extraction) Referências en: Categoria:Músicas por Caesars Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Jérémy Paquet